Fairy Tail: Draconic Legacy
by Blazing Sky Dragon King
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple job could cause so much mystery? Magical energies begin to emerge all over Ishgar, as gateways begin to open up revealing things that were supposedly forgotten. But who are these beings that have appeared? And why are do they look like Natsu and Wendy? (AU) OCs included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys Blazing here with another story for you guys. This story will take another route and change the original story altogether. Also please keep in mind that certain characters will be slightly OCs and will be somewhat different.**

 **If you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **With this project in its early stages, I hope that all of you have an open mind as I explain and reveal more things in the later chapters.** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Natsu (15 years old)  
** **Wendy (15 years old)**

* * *

 **-Enter Natsu Dragneel-**

"Hey Elfman, watch your step!" A voice rang out as a pink haired teenager ran across the field in haste. Another person followed in pursuit which was the person called out. He was keeping an even pace with the young mage who on the other hand had his fists ignited. The pink haired teen jumped to the side as a magic circle appeared on his hand.

"Don't think you've won yet! I haven't gone all out yet." Elfman declared as he began to activate his magic. Both of them looked ready as their auras began to emanate. Before their fight could continue another voice called out to the two.

"Hey if you two don't get a move on then we'll be late to class." They turned around only to see a couple of familiar faces. Looking back at the group the pinkette just ran and called Elfman.

"Hey, Elfman let's finish some other time." Elfman couldn't help it as he joined the group.

* * *

 **-Fairy Tail Academy Ground-**

They continued onwards as they made their way to the academy grounds. Natsu and the group then went into the changing rooms in order to put on their uniforms.

Wendy and the girls were busy changing as other girls in their vicinity appeared. Wendy was never able to get used to the atmosphere of being in a room with so many people even if they were the same gender as her.

She felt nervous as she was undoing her shirt. Her face beet red from having to change into her uniform from her usual attire. She looked over to her fellow mages who were changing their attire and were busy having a decent conversation.

"Hey, Wendy are you done yet? I need help with my bra." Cana spoke as Wendy finished the buttons on her uniform. She then went over to Cana and started helping her with changing. While helping her Cana suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Wendy I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"What are you planning to do after we graduate?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Do you have any plans on the future?"

"Not that I know of right now."

"I see..."

An idea popped in Cana's mind.

"You know what. I think I'll ask Natsu about his plans."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him whether he's going to study someplace or if he'll stay."

"And what if he leaves?" Wendy asked.

"Then I'll go with him. Besides, it's better than staying in a place as boring as Magnolia. But with him, things could be interesting. And who knows... I might end up asking him out." This, of course, made Wendy's face turn red.

"W-What do y-you mean by a-a-asking him out?"

"Well, It's not like he's gonna be free forever. And you know how some girls here look at him. You might not know this but I find Natsu really nice and helpful. Hell, My dad even treats him like family now."

"But... what if he doesn't like you like that? What will you do then?"

"Wendy, you ever heard that one saying?"

"No, what is it?"

"The way to a guys heart is through his stomach. He likes to eat and I've been practicing my cooking so he and I should make a good pair. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah but maybe that's not the way to go about it. It takes time to know someone well enough to decided to be with them."

"Well, what about you? Are you going to try?"

"What do you mean by try?"

"I figured that since the two of you were really close, I thought you be interested in him."

"W-We are just f-f-friends. Besides, I don't think Natsu would be interested in me. Especially with everything that is going on."

"You're right about one thing. Our final year of school is important, with all the work we're getting it doesn't look we really have time for stuff like that." Cana groaned knowing that their final year is something that they need to make the most of. Managing homework, being around their friends, and taking requests to make money.

"I know this topic is making you uncomfortable so I'm just going to drop it."

"O-Okay then." Wendy's embarrassment vanished as Cana looked over to their little group. Judging from their appearance it appears that they finished changing. They slowly made their way to the door and left the changing room. As they made their way to class a couple of murmurs were heard.

"Hey check Wendy out. She looks cute today." A random boy said.

"Bro, of course, she's cute, why the hell would you say that." Another person spoke clearly annoyed by the first guy's comment.

"And check out the others they're are looking just as good."

Cana of course just ignored those comments as she just walked alongside Wendy who was slightly bothered by the comments spoken by the students.

"Hey, just forget them. Don't let what they say bother you. If anything just pretend that they are not there." Cana explained as Wendy followed her advice and just trudged up ahead. The walk to class was short as they made it to class five minutes before classes started. Of course, some students were always late especially a certain duo who were making their way right now.

"I'm here. Sorry, I'm late!" The door opened as two familiar mages were seen. The first person's appearance consisted of a red shirt with a fire Dragon design on it, a pair of black pants, and a scaly looking scarf with a red pendant underneath it. He, of course, was wearing the school's uniform but from how he looked, he clearly hated it.

The second person in question was shirtless as he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a necklace around his neck. This was an everyday thing for the raven-haired teen seeing that he always arrives late and tends to forget his clothing when he needs it.

"Dragneel and Fullbuster. I should have known it was you, two troublemakers, again. I'm not even going to say anything so for now just take your seat." The teacher just shrugged it off mainly because she deals with their habits on a regular basis.

Getting into their seats, Natsu and Gray merely sat before looking away from each other in annoyance. It seems like they were at it again they suppose. Natsu looked over to the bluenette before asking.

"Wendy do you have any notes on what's going on cause I-" Wendy figured as much so rather than answer the question she merely handed him her notebook. Natsu was happy as he went through his paper and started copying the info from the book.

After a few minutes, Natsu handed back the notebook while facing ahead to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. Wendy understood his actions seeing that their teacher has zero tolerance for slackers. It was tough on him, for the most part, seeing that when it comes to reading a book or listening to the teacher he can't handle it and tends to get in trouble. That's pretty much where she comes. Whenever Natsu needs help she tries her best to make sure he catches up.

Most of the time when she does this, it is seen by the other see students as a kind gesture while others see it as both of them getting a bit too friendly, then others think that the two are an item. But most of those rumors are just misunderstandings which Wendy can't stand most of the time.

Just before class had ended they were all told to sit up. "Just to inform all of you that we will be participating in an event with the other schools in a few weeks. The announcement wasn't specific but once we have more information then you will be informed. That is all. You are dismissed." The teacher spoke as she left the room and headed off.

Natsu was busy grabbing his things and was prepared to head out to the cafeteria but before he could even leave, a voice resounded from the other side. The door to their room opened and a white-haired girl appeared. She looked happy as she peeked into the classroom and her eyes landed on a certain person. Going into the classroom, she made her way to his desk and greeted him warmly.

"Hi, Natsu how was the class?" She asked as Natsu just shrugged his head and looked at her with a weary expression. "It wasn't exactly fun. I'm not on our teacher's good side right now so I have to try not screwing up again." He spoke as Lisanna understood what he talked about.

"Um, Natsu do you want to get lunch together?" Lisanna asked as Natsu just looked at her with a smile. "Sure besides I'm starving, plus I hope they haven't sold all of those yakisoba sandwiches yet. I'm been craving one for a while now." Natsu rubbed his stomach as Lisanna giggled.

Wendy noticed how close Natsu and Lisanna were being so she did something that she normally would never do. Grabbing her things, Wendy approached them before speaking.

"Is there any room for one more?" Wendy spoke as Natsu just gave a thumbs up before looking back at Lisanna.

"You don't mind her coming along, do you? Besides the more the better." Lisanna wasn't really happy but she hid her disappointment as she smiled at Wendy and started walking.

"Sure... Well, what are you waiting for, let's go." Natsu and Wendy followed in suite as other students began heading down the hallway. The walk took longer than expected as students crowded the halls trying to get some food. The lines were huge as students began to shove each in order to get their lunch.

Natsu just did what he normally did as he ran and started to clear a path for the two girls. "Hurry up, we can still make it." He called them as Lisanna began to make her way through the path of fallen students who were on the floor completely recovering from the pinkette's sudden action. Wendy was slightly hesitant as more students began to rush and make their way.

"Come on Wendy it's now or never!" Wendy then ran as the students began to continue their little rush. Upon catching up, she made her way to the line where Natsu and Lisanna were waiting.

"Sorry about the wait. I'm here now." She looked at the cafeteria and was surprised by how empty it appeared. That meant pretty much that they were the first ones there.

Grabbing their food they quickly went outside and sat near a bench where their rest of their friends waited. The group greeted them.

"Hey, guys. Did the line give you any trouble?" Levy spoke as she unwrapped her lunch bag.

"Well, we managed thanks to Natsu. If it wasn't for him then we would've had to wait and we all know how long the lunch line is." Lisanna spoke as she sat down and took a bite of her salad.

"Well, for now, let's eat. Then we can go and leave the school."

"What do you mean by 'leave'? We still have classes." Cana spoke in confusion as Levi explained.

"You see, I found out that since the big event is gonna be held in a few weeks, the academy schedule is going to be altered. So for the next few weeks every time after lunch everyone leaves the school."

"I see. I didn't know that..." Cana was taken aback by the sudden information. "If that's the case then we might as well go on some jobs besides if there is a big event then we'll need money to enjoy it," Cana spoke as her eyes were glimmering with excitement.

After a few minutes, the group had finished their meals and started making their way to the academy gates. The teachers were already gone and most of the students left to their respective homes to rest up and relax. Natsu and the rest simply walked along the path going to Fairy Tail in order to check what kind of jobs awaited them.

The doors to Fairy Tail opened up as the members just simply went along their business while others just sat down and talked with others. Natsu headed to the request board and picked up a random paper off the board. He then went over to the bar and handed the paper to Mirajane who grabbed the request before approving it.

Then Natsu went over to the table everyone was at and showed them the request.

"So how far is the request located?" Lisanna took at look at the paper. It looks like it's just an hour or two away. Well, this was somewhat intriguing. To think that Natsu would choose a simple job like this. Well, no one really knows what to think but that doesn't matter. What matter is making some quick cash.

"Okay then let's get going. The sooner we make it, the better for us." Levy said as the others started grabbing their supplies. "Okay, guys let's go."

"Wait!"

A voice called out as Natsu turned around and faced Wakaba who was sitting a couple of tables away.

"What's up? Do you need something?" Natsu asked as Wakaba merely walked up to him and told him something.

"I heard a rumor that a "Salamander" was in Hargeon." This intrigued Natsu as Wakaba went back to his seat and lit his cigar.

Should he check it out? Natsu wasn't sure yet, but something inside him was made him feel that he should go and investigate.

"Hey, guys... you can go on without me. I have somewhere to be right now." This caught groups attention as they looked at him with confusion. What did he have to do that was so important? It didn't matter since he was already dashing away with happy trailing right behind him. Wendy could understand what happened. Since she heard from Wakaba, she understood Natsu's sudden change of plans. She quickly headed off as the others called to her in confusion.

"Wendy, where are you going? Aren't you coming with us for the job?" Lisanna yelled out as Wendy quickly turned around and yelled back.

"I'm going with Natsu so he doesn't get into any trouble. I'll be back before curfew." Wendy left their sight as the others merely shrugged it off. Hopefully, he doesn't cause any destruction or else he'll have to hear it from the master and they remembered what happened last time.

.

.

.

They just shivered at the thought of being punished and they were especially afraid to invoke the wrath of Erza. A pissed off red-head is more than anyone could handle.

"May the gods watch over you." They said to themselves as they could only pray for the two mages safety.

...

...

...

Elsewhere on the road, Natsu was heading down the path to Hargeon as Happy flew by his side. Happy himself was deep in thought as he suddenly heard a voice in the distance.

"Natsu-san! Happy! Wait for me." Wendy called out to them as she ran quickly to where they stood. Carla, of course, followed in suite even though she didn't want to go. The only reason she even went along with them was simply to keep her friend safe.

"Hey Wendy, what's going on? Weren't you going to that job with the others?" He questioned as Wendy shook her head and explained her reason.

"Well, you see... I figured since you were going to look for Igneel, I thought that I could tag along and help you out. And who knows I might even find a clue about where Grandine is." She said as Natsu just looked ahead before looking back at her. "Well since we're going to Hargeon I might as well have a way to keep from puking my guts out." He joked half-heartedly even though he had a deep fear of transportation.

"But with you at my side, I can finally let that fear go... even if it's for just a while." Wendy giggled slightly knowing how much of a scaredy cat he is.

"But just to let you know, I'm going as well to make sure you don't destroy anything. Because if you do, then Erza might try something on you." Wendy warned him as Natsu shivered, afraid of what might happen when he messes up. He knows that the moment Erza finds out... he's dead.

"Then let's be careful then." He looked ahead before they started running.

"Off we go. To Hargeon!"

* * *

 **A/N and done finally I'm done. If anyone is wondering about why one of my previous stories went missing then wonder no more.**

 **The reason my story vanished was that I was busy revising certain chapters. Even though I've finished some of the revisions the story itself felt somewhat bland.**

 **But enough of that. To let everyone know, I'll try to update at least once a month if possible. Also, I would appreciate it if anyone could be my proofreader, beta reader, or even my editor.**

 **I'm open to PMs now so if anyone has any messages or ideas they want to share then feel free to chat.**

 **But in any case, those are just somethings, I've been thinking about so yeah...**

 **But please let me know in the reviews below how this chapter went. Like, Follow, and Review if you want. And I'll be on my way.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys. Blazing here with another chapter for you guys.**

 **Everyone's favorite celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia will be making her appearance and she will be joining the guild.** **Plus there will be some interesting things that will occur here and in later chapters.** **Let me know your feedback. Because I want to know what parts people like and which parts you don't like.**

 **Well now lets get into this shall we?**

 **Lucy (15 years old)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of it's content. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **-Welcome to Fairy Tail-**

 **-The Town of Hargeon-**

"Man, how could I have gotten lost in a place like this." The blond haired mage said in annoyance seeing that her map was complete trash. Frustrated, she threw the map into the water and walked away hoping to put her mind somewhere else.

Lucy was busy walking to a nearby shops as the people waved at her with their fellow greetings. Lucy was busy trying to find a good map with some rather good directions so that way she won't waste her time just wandering around.

Before making her way through she returned the gesture to the town folk around her.

She sat by a nearby bench as she began drinking out of her canteen of water. She then took out a sandwich and began to munch on it hungrily.

"(Gulp), (gulp), ahh that hit the spot!" Lucy finished drinking out of her canteen and put it away. She patted her stomach in delight as she then began thinking to herself.

"I wonder if I can find any magic shops here?" She wondered to herself as she caught the attention of a group of guys who happen to be hanging around the one of the shops that Lucy was sitting near.

Lucy then got up and went to one of the restrooms to clean her hands. Humming to herself, she then left the restroom and headed down the road before coming to a stop. She caught sight of a what appeared to be magic thrift shop and made her way in.

"Lets check this place out..." She said to herself before forgetting something.

Before we go anywhere, allow me to introduce myself.

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 15 years old and I happen to be an aspiring mage. My dream is to join the number 1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Though I might not look the part of a mage, I do happen to be a brilliant mind. Well enough of my introduction for now, since I have things I need to do.

Her inner monologue finished...

Now back to the task at hand.

Entering the store she ended up encountering the clerk who looked like he was bored out of his mid. She slowly went up to him as he greeted her.

"Well hello there miss, how is your day going so far?" The clerk asked as she greeted him with a fellow wave.

"It's going well to say the least. But right now I'm sort of lost at the moment." She frowned as he looked at her with sympathy. Is not like this has happened before, many people who end up here in Hargeon end up getting lost one way or the other. It's just that it takes not having a sense of direction to wander aimlessly.

"Tell you what, since your my first customer, here I'll give you this map free of charge. Is that alright with you?" The clerk merely pulled a map from his bag and handed it to Lucy who smiled in happiness seeing that she was now able to travel without getting lost.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Is this a magic store by any chance?" The clerk had a simple grin which made her tilt her head. The clerk then smiled before answering her question.

"Yes, this is a magic shop. But to tell you the truth this just so happens to be the only magic shop in all of Hargeon." He said as Lucy realized. That explains why there weren't any magic shops here. Man was she slow at this realization. But whatever she was here and she would see if she could find something of use.

She looked around as something caught her eye. it was an opened box with a key inside. A silver key to be exact! Lucy was now in luck. She checked it and to her surprise it just so happened to be a key she was looking for!

It read "The White Doggie"

"I've been looking for this key for awhile now!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"Uh... that spirit isn't strong you know.."

"I don't care. I still really want it." Lucy said as she was excited to finally get another key.

"Okay that will be 20,000 Jewel." The clerk said as Lucy had a smile that looked similar to Mirajane. She had to remain cool and collected so she asked again.

"Um, how much is this key?"

"Like I said before it's 20,000 jewel." The clerk repeated himself.

Lucy then moved forward to the desk with her zipper slightly unzipped showing some of her impressive cleavage.

"How much is this key really worth?" She said in a sultry tone "You nice old man."

5 minutes later she stormed out of the shop completely annoyed and pissed.

"That old fart only knocked off 1000 jewels." She said puffing her cheeks in annoyance as she looked at her breast before sighing. "What good are these things for, if they can't give me some free stuff every now. Man this was such a waste of time."

Lucy was so angry that she dented a nearby sign with a hard kick.

"Is my sex appeal really only worth knocking off 1000 jewels." She sighed before looking at the map she was given. She should at least be thankful that she got anything out of that store.

...

...

...

Meanwhile at the train station.

Natsu was currently suffering from a near death experience that he had to endure for the past few hours. Fortunately Wendy had nothing better to do and tagged alongside him. The two exceeds as well came along due to Natsu hearing a rumor about a "Salamander". Even though most rumors tend to be at least 90% false most of the time, Natsu always wanted to check them out Because to him he had hope that one of these rumors would sooner or later lead him to Igneel.

"H-Help me I'm dying h-" He clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent the bile from escaping his mouth.

Wendy looked at the pinkette in worry, as much as she wanted to help him, she couldn't now due to how her spell was limited in strength. If she were to cast Troia on him continually then the spell would be completely nullified meaning that even if she were to go with him he would have no way to relieve himself of his motion sickness.

The pinkette was tossing and turning trying to keep his lunch from leaving his mouth. After a few minutes of terrible motion sickness Wendy looked over to Carla who pretty much just gave her a simple nod before going over to him. She put her hands together as a blueish glow emanated revealing her magic aura. She then proceeded to place her hands on Natsu's head before chanted her magic.

 **"Troia!"** The magic flowed into Natsu's body as he began to feel his pain lessen. His body stopped thrashing about now feeling brand new. He then looked over to the bluenette who was sweating slightly and thanked her for her help.

"Thanks Wendy, having you here makes traveling way more easier." Wendy merely gave him a smile as Carla just looked ahead and saw that they had arrived. Looking at the sign it read "Hargeon Train Station".

"Well it looks like we're here now so we'd better get going before it gets late." Carla warned as the two slayers grabbed their respected belongings and headed out of the train. Natsu merely kissed the ground in joy now feeling happy that he was no longer on that death trap.

"Oh sweet land! I will never take another ride on those death traps for as long as I live!" Wendy could only sympathize with him knowing how it feels to get motion sickness. Heck even though she doesn't show it, she as well has terrible motion sickness and tends to cast Troia when the situation calls for it.

"Get up already. And stop kissing the ground already! Your making us look bad in front of all these people!" Carla reprimanded him. Happy on the other hand simply looked over to the white snowy exceed before telling her.

"Um Carla... as much as I agree with you there, telling Natsu would just be a waste of time. Besides it's not like he ever listens... well at least half of the time anyways." The blue cat reasoned with the white cat. Carla could only sigh knowing that what the blue exceed say's is true. When it come to giving Natsu advice it more or less just a vain attempt.

He does things sometimes out of proportion or for really stupid reasons. Before they would get off topic Wendy then pointed to the station's exit.

"Hey guys, the faster we check this rumor the earlier we can leave." Natsu and the two exceeds simply followed Wendy leaving the station behind. Natsu and Wendy then entered the town of Hargeon to see if the rumors were true. The exceeds then followed them to make sure that they wouldn't get into any trouble.

Lucy was busy walking through the town as she was looking for a place to relax her feet. As she was making her way she heard some girls squealing in excitement. Even though she wanted to rest herself she couldn't help but want to check what all the fuss was about. Making her way to the crowd of overly excited fan girls, she heard some interesting things.

"AH! LOOK IT'S THE SALAMANDER!"

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"LET ME SHAKE YOUR HAND!"

"HEY BACK OFF, IM FIRST IN LINE!"

Lucy then widened her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. The 'Salamander' was here! The mage who was so popular because he had fire magic that you couldn't get anywhere else.

She was about to meet one of the most mages in Fiore! Steeling herself she made her way through the crowd of girls as she saw him. He was dressed in a blue robe that reached his past his knees, purple pants and a white shirt. He was currently flicking his hair while looking at the crowd before in before speaking.

"Now~ now~ there is more than enough of me to go around~" He said with a sultry yet arrogant tone as he flicked his hair. The girls could only get more excited as they wrestled against themselves to be the first ones. Lucy suddenly felt her heart beat faster, The pupils in her eyes turned to hearts. She didn't know what it was but she started to walk closer to him.

" _Is my heart beating fast because he's a famous wizard?!_ " She was talking to herself in her mind as she neared him " _Is this excitement I feel... or is this what they call... Love at first sight?!_ " She was now a few centimeters before him.

Natsu and Wendy walked along the side streets as they overheard lots commotion in the street on their left. Making their way, they heard some girls making noise. One spoke the word "Salamander" this got Natsu excited.

He was about to see his dad or so he thinks...

Making his way to the crowd of girls, he then made is way to meet the Salamander but when he made it to the center, all he saw was some guy posing making the girls swoon over him. As Lucy saw the pinkette, her excitement disappeared and her pupils returned to normal.

"Igneel!" Natsu then looked at the guy as his excitement vanished. He took a look at the guy in confusion.

"Huh, who the hell are you?" The guy could only look at him before he posed again trying to look cool.

"Well if you haven't heard of me before then I'll tell you. My name is Salamander!" He said as the girls squealed once more. Natsu could only look at him in disbelief before trying to make his way back.

"Yeah... I don't think so..." The girls looked at him in anger as they surrounded Natsu and beat him up. Wendy covered her eyes as the two exceeds just cringed at sight of their friend taking a beating. The girls then let the pinkette go and returned to complementing "Salamander".

The guy then looked at Natsu who was recovering and merely looked at him. Then he took out a piece of paper and a marker before writing something. He then handed it to Natsu before flicking his air and winked at him. Natsu then grabbed the paper before crumpling it and tossing away. The girls took notice of this action and swarmed him giving him yet another beating.

After that the "Salamander" then took his leave as he began activating his magic. Snapping his finger he then rose into the air using his spell.

" **Red Carpet!"** Purple flames then appeared below 'Salamander' whisking him off elsewhere, Well not before looking back at the crowd of females below him. "I'm having a party at my yacht later tonight and your all invited!" He announced as he flew away in the distance.

The girls then left the street doing whatever business they had. Lucy was busy recovering from whatever magic that was that had affected her. Natsu then got up from the ground with Wendy healing him. Happy and Carla who witnessed the whole event merely put their hands on their chest before sighing in disappointment... well one of them anyways.

"I knew that this was going to be a waste of time... we came all this way only to see that this supposed "Salamander" was nothing but a fake..." Carla spoke seeing that the rumor turned out to be false. Happy just looked at Natsu who had his face shadowed by his pink locks. However he was snapped out of his daze when a voice called out to them.

"Um thank you for earlier." Natsu, Wendy and the two exceeds turned around only to see the blonde haired girl from before. She looked like she a part of the group so Natsu had his guard up. Wendy looked relaxed seeing that she wasn't tense at all. Natsu noticed this and decided to drop his guard... at least for now.

"Uh.. thanks for what?" The blond could only look at them before explaining her reason for thanks.

"I wanted to thank you for stepping in earlier when you did. It turns out that when you came walking through my line of sight, it snapped me out of some sort of charm spell that he was using." She said before she continued.

"Is there any way that I can repay you?" She said as Wendy shrugged it off shaking her head telling her that it was no problem.

Natsu stomach though had other thoughts as it rumbled signifying the pinkette's hunger. Wendy and the exceeds could only sweat drop at the noise. Natsu was hungry again and they had eaten before they left. They sighed once again. Wendy looked at The blonde before accepting her offer.

"On second thought, we'll take you up on your offer."

"Okay, lets go." They headed off to eat.

* * *

 **-Inside a restaurant-**

"Man, thanks for the food. I really appreciate it." Natsu continued stuffing his face as the two exceeds simply moved away from his seat. Wendy was eating her food slowly, showing her manners. Lucy at the same time sweatdropped seeing the amount of food that the pinkette was devouring.

"Well, there's goes the 2000 jewels that I had. By the way I know this is sudden but we never introduced ourselves." She cleared her throat before speaking.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and it's nice to meet you." Natsu and Wendy stopped eating as he looked at her before giving his introduction.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you here Lucy." He gave smile before taking another bite out of his food.

"And I'm Wendy Marvell. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said giving Lucy a smile. The blonde girl now known as Lucy simply returned the gesture before starting their conversation.

"So what brought you two here to this town?" Lucy questioned as the two mages looked at each other. They looked back at Lucy and replied.

"Well, we came here to Hargeon because we heard rumors that the "Salamander" was going to be here so we decided to check to see if it was true. But from what we saw, the rumor turned out to be false." She said as Natsu clenched his hands in annoyance.

"Even though it turned out to be fake we just have to keep searching."

Lucy then took notice of something shiny. Looking closer, she saw what appeared to be a pendant or neckless wrapped around his neck.

"Wow it looks so pretty..." She marveled as they looked at her confused. It took a moment for them to register what Lucy was looking at. She was looking at the pendant that Natsu had wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, you mean this?" Natsu pulled the pendant from under his scarf. He showed it off to Lucy who was just in awe at the beauty. Lucy has never seen such a marvelous piece of work like that before. But before she could continue looking at it any further, Natsu then put it back in place. Lucy was slightly disappointed that he put it away, but for now it was Natsu and Wendy's turn to ask.

"So what brings you to a town like this anyways Lucy-san?" The bluenette asked as the blonde girl was merely thinking. She then grabbed her bag which held several keys. These keys were both gold and silver.

"Well I came here because I was looking for a certain key. You may not notice but I happen to be a mage. A celestial spirit mage to be exact ." She opened her bag and revealed her keys. Wendy was in awe at the different keys that she saw. Some were golden while others were silver. Lucy could tell how Wendy was taking this so she put them away.

"That's what I was looking for earlier but it looks like there's nothing here."

"But whatever it means that I have to search elsewhere."

"Oh yeah before I forget. I really want to get into a guild, but the guild I want to get into is the most famous! Well maybe I should explain, you see guilds are-"

"There's no reason to explain, we know what guilds are." Natsu interrupted as Wendy slightly nudged him to be more polite.

"Well listen I hope you get into the guild of your dreams. We have to go now so thank you for the food." Natsu got up with Wendy and the two exceeds following him.

"Thank you Lucy-san we really appreciate it." Wendy bowed quickly before grabbing her bag and left. Lucy could only think in her mind two words.

" _Fairy Tail"_ She thought as she packed up her supplies and left the restaurant.

* * *

 **-Sometime later-**

Natsu and Wendy were busy walking around ready to head back before they noticed something in the distance. It was a yacht. Wendy then remembered what that guy said earlier. Looking at Natsu, she noticed his expression was hardened. Natsu eyes were focused like that of a hawk ready to hunt and catch it's prey. Wendy then broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu-san, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I don't know how to explain it but I feel that we should check it out." Wendy said slightly worried. Natsu then looked at her and nodded.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Besides I need to pay that guy back for using my alias like that." Natsu said as he clenched his hand in anger.

"The only question is why is the boat heading out?" Carla wondered out loud. Natsu and Wendy could only stare at the boat as it continued to fade out in the distance.

* * *

 **-On the boat-**

"You guys aren't members of Fairy Tail!"

"Hm, of course not. I only said that to get you to come aboard." He said as the other girls on the ship were drugged. There were a dozen men who were looking at her. They looked as if they were about to swarm her.

"Now, Now Don't fight back. You know that you can't win. So just come with us. Quit-" A loud noise resounded through the ship as they heard a crash from behind them. They looked back and saw Natsu who landed on the table looking pissed. Wendy was busy be carried by Carla and Happy was next to her.

"What the- how did you get here?!" Bora was dumbfounded at the pinkette's arrival.

"I need to pay you b-" He suddenly felt sick as he covered his mouth trying to hold it in. Wendy could only face palm along with happy realizing that Natsu made a mistake. He was a dragon slayer and being one made it hard for Natsu due to the magic giving him terrible motion sickness.

"That was so lame!" Lucy comically yelled at her supposed rescuer. She sweatdropped seeing that he was having a struggle trying to keep from barfing.

"Hey Bora we got trouble!" A member on the boat said. "I told you not to call me that you fool!" The guy now known as Bora said as he looked back at the member. "What's the problem?!"

"A giant wave is heading our way! We can't stop it!"

"Wait, why are you telling me this right now?! Who's steering the ship?!"

Before they could continue a massive wave appeared and slammed the ship on it's side pushing it back onto the shore. Natsu was busy trying to recover as he was going through the worst ride of his life. Lucy had summoned one of her spirits. The spirit had navy blue hair, she had a long blue tail, and she appeared to be holding what looks like a vase.

"Thanks for the help Aquarius." She said as the aquatic spirit just looked back at her before saying something.

"Just make sure to stay out of trouble from now on. Okay?" She then vanished back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy could only look at the wreckage that remained seeing that the ship was destroyed. The other girls that were captured and ran as far as their legs could take them. She looked up and saw Natsu standing on top of the wreckage with a shadowed expression. Wendy, Carla along with Happy were standing a few feet from where their friend was.

Looking at Natsu she noticed that he had a hardened expression. Bora and his men were busy recovering seeing that they had come out with a few scratches. They looked over to him as Natsu began to speak.

"So you guy's say that your from the Fairy Tail guild?" Bora looked at pinkette in annoyance.

"So? What's it to you? Get him men."

"Let me take a closer look." He removed his coat as the men neared him. Then with one motion he backhanded them as he looked at Bora in anger.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. And I've never seen you before." Bora, Lucy and the others looked at him in shock.

"Wait so Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard?!" They looked closer and saw his right shoulder. The insignia looked as clear as day.

"That mark! There's no doubts about it. He's the real deal." Another member then looked the pinkette before recognizing him.

"Wait Bora! I've seen this guy before. The pink hair, the scaly looking scar. There's no doubt about it?! He has to be the real deal."

"Wait, you mean that Your the Salamander?!" Lucy was completely amazed. She couldn't believe it. She was looking at one of the most famous mages in Fiore.

"Now look I don't care if your a good guy, a bad guy or not. I'm not going to let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name." Bora could only smirk at him as he began to activate his magic.

"Oh, and your going to stop me? Well think again." A purple magic circle appeared in front of him as it glowed.

 **"Prominence** **Typhoon!"** A blast of purple flames came out and headed to Natsu who was engulfed in the magic.

"Oh no Natsu!" Lucy cried out in worry as she saw the pinkette engulfed by the magic.

 **Slurp* Slurp***

A slurping sound resounded within the flames as they were then spiraling upwards into a single point. The flames then spiraled downwards into the pinkette's mouth as if they were going into a black hole. Bora and the others were completely dumbfounded as they saw the pinkette consume the flames as if they were nothing.

"Uh, these flames are so gross. Are you really a fire mage? Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Lucy was at a loss for words after seeing what occurred.

"I've never seen anything like this." Lucy thought as she witnessed that action. Natsu then walked towards bora who on the other hand was nervous.

"Hehe, fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy had a dark smirk.

"Now I have a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" He slowly opened his mouth as fire began to pour into his lungs. He bent backwards as his cheeks were puffed.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A red magic circle appeared as the flames erupted out of the pinkette's mouth as it made it's way to Bora and his goons. A large explosion was emitted destroying most of the dock. The smoke cleared as Natsu came out, flames were engulfing his hands.

"I'm flaring up! I'm gonna show what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I go!" Bora tried to run as he let out another attack.

 **"Hell Provenance!"** Bora threw a big ball of purple flames at the pinkette who just held it back before he absorbed it completely.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as his fist connected to Bora's face sending him through multiple buildings and then into the town bell.

"Wow...that was amazing. But you overdid it!"

"Aye."

"Oh my... how will we explain this to the master?" Carla simply shrugged her head in annoyance. The entire dock was destroyed without question. Hopefully the master doesn't throw a fit. That would be bad. Natsu then grabbed Lucy's hand and began to run. Wendy and the two followed closely behind.

"Oh crap we got to go! The army is here!"

"Wait where are we going?" Natsu merely turned to her in confusion.

"What do you mean? You said that you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" Lucy looked at him in shock and wonder.

"So let's go." He smiled as the group now with the addition of Lucy made their way through the town leaving chaos in it's wake.

* * *

 **-The town of Magnolia-**

A few hours have passed since Lucy joined the group. Morning had now begun grace the world as the sun showed itself to the citizens of Earthland with it burning brightly in the sky. The people of Magnolia were out and about with shop owners opening their stores to signify their normal routine of business. People from all over filled the streets hoping to get their daily tasks over with. Children swarmed the parks in order to play with others to have fun while others just carried on simply minding their business.

They had finally made it back home to Fairy Tail. Lucy was so excited. She couldn't help feeling scared though. After all, she was about to enter the most popular guild in Fiore. They slowly made their way through the town of Magnolia and found themselves in front of the guild.

"Well here we are. So Lucy are you ready to join?" He asked her while she simply looked at the guild in fright. She was frozen in fear. Natsu figured this would happen so he snapped her out of her daze.

"Oh my bad. I must have been spacing out... but I'm ready. So let's do this!" She opened the doors only to see chaos in her sight.

"What is going on here?! Why does the guild look wrecked?!" Wendy quickly answered her.

"The guild's brawling. This happens every day in case you were wondering." Lucy was simply at a loss for words not knowing if she should accept what her eyes were seeing. Meanwhile Natsu just walked up to Mirajane who in return gave Natsu a smile before asking.

"So how did it go with the rumor? Did you find any leads?" Natsu simply scratched his head before speaking.

"Nope, turns out that the "Salamander" was just some guy posing as me so he could get some attention. But I gave him a thrashing. Now that guy will be behind bars most likely. But for the meantime it looks like I'll have to search somewhere else now." Mirajane gave Natsu a faint smile before telling him something.

"Don't worry about it go for now. Just focus on getting stronger. If I hear anything then I'll let you know."

"Okay thanks Mira. By the way how does graduation feel right now? Are you happy?" Mira gave a small smile before telling him.

"To be honest. I'm a little sad but you may be surprised this year." She said as Natsu looked confused. He tilted his head as a question mark appeared over his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked as Mira suddenly remembered something important that she had to do. Turning around she yelled. "Sorry but I just remembered that I have to do something important. But we'll talk later on. Bye!"

Natsu wondered what she meant by "something surprising". He tried to understand the meaning of her words but he just decided to leave it at that. Since Mirajane and Erza graduated a year ago, things kind of changed though he wasn't one to stay sad, after all they were starting their last year of school and he wanted it to be the best one yet.

Meanwhile Lucy and Lisanna were busy talking about certain things. Lucy had explained what happened to her back in Hargeon while Lisanna opened her eyes wide in shock. Lisanna then giggled lightly before speaking.

"Well if there anyone who can cause that much chaos in a single hour then it's Natsu. There's no doubt." Lisanna had a smile before going back to the task at hand. "By the way Lucy you said that you wanted to join right? Tell me where you want it at and which color would you prefer?" Lucy was thinking for a few moments before deciding.

"I want it pink and place if on my right hand if you could."

"Okay then, wait just a moment and we'll get you mark started." Lisanna had the guild stamper ready with Lucy holding out her right hand. Lisanna them placed the stamper in the color coating and then proceeded to stamp Lucy's hand. Lucy looked at her hand in happiness. She couldn't believe it. She was now a member of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to the guild Lucy-san. We're happy to have you." Wendy simply gave her a warm smile with Lucy hugging both girls. Before they could continue, a body flew right by them just barely missing them by a few centimeters. they saw that Natsu, Elfman, Gray, and a few others were busy throwing down. They sweatdropped at the sight.

"Hehe, bring it on! I'll take all you guys myself!" Natsu ignited his fists in excitement.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm gonna show you the power of a man!" Elman's arm glowed as it was engulfed in a white magic circle before taking the form of a metal arm.

"Bring it, I'll freeze you all in no time flat!" Gray then placed his right fist onto his open palm before a blue magic circle appeared.

"If you guy's don't stop now, then I'll shut you up by force." Cana held a card in her hand as it began to glow. A green magic circle appeared as she looked at the others in annoyance.

"Is there really any way to stop them?" Happy merely shook his head as they saw the sight. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana and a few other wizards were preparing their attacks as their aura's suddenly glowed in color. Before they could even think about causing another ruckus a loud voice boomed in anger.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS RUCKUS?! CAN'T YOU ALL BEHAVE FOR ONE MINUTE WITHOUT WRECKING THE PLACE?!" Makarov merely sighed in annoyance before talking aloud.

"There are so many complaints from the magic council that I don't even know where to start. Gray, you did fine on the last job but there are reports of you stripping and stealing people's clothes."

"Elfman, you retrieved the requested item as promised but you were scaring the client."

"Cana, you ended up stealing from the sweets caravan that you were supposed be guarding. And the list goes on!"

He then held up the papers in his hands before setting them on fire. "But I'll say this. To hell with the council." He threw the flames in the air as Natsu leaped and caught them. Lucy was surprised as Makarov began to clear his throat before looking at everyone below.

"Listen well, no matter what obstacles may lie in your way, you must continue to move forward. Even if you fall down constantly, continue to get up every time. You must constantly put your practice of magic to good use. It must take over your entire being and pour out of your soul, if we're constantly hiding from the council then our magic will never progress. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes Fairy Tail number one!" Cheers reverberated through the guild as Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana and other members just smiled.

Makarov then looked over to Lucy before going over to her and introducing himself. "Hello there, are you new here by any chance?" Lucy nodded as she looked over to Natsu and the others. Natsu, Wendy and the others left to the changing room as Lucy was slightly confused at what they were doing. Then a few minutes later they came out of the room with what appeared to be school uniforms.

"Where are they going? And what are they wearing right now?" Makarov looked at Lucy before looking back at the group.

"They are going to school right now. And if I remember correctly this is their final year so there is bound to be some commotion today especially since some things are going to change." Lucy was intrigued by the information provided to her. Makarov saw the look in her eye's. Seeing her get excited made him wonder. He then spoke catching her attention.

"Let me ask you something. Would you like to enroll within the school?" Lucy could only wonder at why he was asking. It wasn't like she wanted to go but what would she do to pass the time? There wasn't anyone her age who would spend time with her due to most of them being adults.

And for one thing she most definitely would not want too wait 2-3 hours for everyone to get out. Well it's like the master had asked, if she wanted to go she could go but then there was that question. How would she get in? And who would let her enroll for that matter? With so many question in her mind she couldn't think. Before she could continue, he spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"I can tell what your thinking and let me reassure you... I can call the head master and let him know that you'll be enrolling this year. But I won't do it if you don't want me too. Is that alright with you?" Lucy was taken aback at the proposal. Was the master really going to go through all that trouble just for her? I mean its that she figured since she was technically still just a newcomer and member of the guild but she wanted to know.

That why would he want to help someone that he just barely met? Looking at him she noticed that he was waiting for her answer. She turned around and faced him.

"Are you sure about helping me enroll? It's not that I don't want to but shouldn't I get accustomed to the guild first?" Makarov simply waved it off before closing his eyes.

"Believe me when I say this... Natsu and Wendy went through the exact same thing as your going through right now. I understand if you feel a little tense or nervous. Everyone is when they join... but remember this. We treat our Fairy Tail members like our own family... we would never abandon or leave anyone behind. We will always help no matter what." He then looked at Lucy who was contemplating. After 5 minutes of waiting she gave her answer.

"You know what... I'm gonna join besides if Natsu, Wendy are there right now then I'm in." She smiled with determination as Makarov simply chuckled. "Very well then I'll let the headmaster know of your arrival right now."

"Thank you very much master. I won't let your kindness go to waste." Lucy then ran out of the guild.

..

..

"I have a feeling that this year will be especially interesting." He smiled as he watched Lucy leave.

* * *

 **A/N and that's it for this one. I kept having trouble, coming up with some good ideas. Well not exactly coming up with any but more like how do I write it? Well I'll come up with some things. Also if anyone is interested in working alongside me with this or any of my other stories then feel free to pm me.**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I'm here with another chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **Have fun and happy reading. :)**

 **Erza (16)**

 **Mirajane (16)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima. OCS are mine though**

* * *

 **-A New Friend-**

 **-Fairy Tail Academy-**

"I wonder what's going on today?" Natsu wondered as they walked along the hallway, heading into class. They took their seats as class had started. The teacher walked in as students began to fidget in response to the latest news.

"Well class, today we'll be having a new student join us today. You may come in now." On queue the door opened up as Lucy walked in. Most of the students looked at her in awe at how beautiful she appeared while others mainly to some of the girls were somewhat jealous at how attention she was getting.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." Lucy merely nodded as she stood in front of the class.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia and its a pleasure to join you all today." She bowed her head as the teacher then spoke. "Why don't you sit in that seat right there?" The teacher pointed to seat near where Wendy was seated and Lucy just made her her way and sat down.

"Lucy-san, I didn't know you were joining our class. This is going to be lots of fun now." She beamed a smile at Lucy who in response to her just winked and gave her a thumbs up. Afterwards, both girls returned to the board as the teacher cleared her throat.

"We have some news regarding the Grand Magic Festival. This year in order to participate in the festival, each individual must have a record of 50 percent or higher in magic prowess. In other words you must be able to at least finish six battles. But do not worry, for doing job request also fills the quota. That is all for now. you may go ahead and do as you please for the remainder of class." The teacher then opened the door to the class and left.

The entire class just went and began chatting up a storm. Natsu while packing up his things looked over to his pendant. The ruby within the pendant began to glow. The colour reminded him of how much he missed his father.

However he quickly dismissed those thoughts. There was no time to be depressed. He had to focus on getting those requests and battles done so that way he could be qualified to participate in the Grand Magic Festival.

"Hey Natsu, Magic Training is gonna start in a half-hour. Wanna come with me and get some warm up practice in?" Elfman asked as he walked up to him.

"Sure let's go besides I might be able to get some target practice in." He reasoned as they slowly left the room. Lucy decided to go as well seeing that since she didn't have anything to do, she wanted to get some practice in.

...

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu unleashed his breath attack as it hit a dummy head on and turned it to ash. He then followed up by targeting the other dummies in his sight and just as before prepared himself as he began to conjure flames. Then he proceeded activate his magic before shouting out his spells.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Surge!"**

The flames hit the targets on the mark.

It took about 20 minutes until he wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. He saw the sight as he looked content with his practice. Elfman as well finished practicing with his arm turning back into its original state.

"Well we might as well get dressed for class. Let's-" He was interrupted as they looked over to the far side. They noticed Lucy wearing a strange outfit but for the most part they noticed the object in her hand. It appeared that she was using a bow.

They took a look at the targets and were in for a sight. All of the arrows had reached the bullseye...

"...I can't believe it... She just hit the bullseye. Not one missed it's mark." Elfman remarked in amazement. It was pretty amazing to say the least. Not to mention their hasn't been anyone who could actually hit all dummies without missing a complete circle.

Lucy finished her volleys as she looked at the sight in front of her. Content with her practice she made her way to the bench and grabbed herself a drink.

"That was awesome Lucy. I didn't think anyone could get all those shots..." He praised her as Lucy just looked at him before smirking.

"Oh yeah, well guess what... that was nothing. If I was serious I would have done it blind folded or while moving." She spoke confidently as Natsu raised in eyebrow. "Well if that's the case then I can't wait to see that."

He was excited to see what the blonde haired girl could do. Plus since there was still just a few weeks left it would be a good idea to see other mages that he would have to look out for. But that made him all the more pumped up. The more strong rivals the better.

"Well, we might as well get dressed up now. Besides class is gonna start any minute now." He spoke as Natsu then grabbed his bag and made their way to the locker rooms. "That guy... Natsu was it? He seems interesting...? I'll keep my eye on him..." She went back to the bench and grabbed her things before heading to the girls locker room.

Natsu and Elfman were changing into their respective clothes as the doors suddenly opened. Voices then rang in the room as students were chatting away and preparing.

"Hey Stripper, what took you so long?" Natsu mocked Gray as he called him by that hated nickname. A tick mark appeared on his head as he then turned around and glared at him.

"What did you say Flame-brain!?" His aura was glowing as they both started butting heads. Natsu and Gray couldn't stand each other but apparently no one knows how their little feud began.

Should they start throwing down right now, the room would be wrecked beyond repair.

"Can't you guys try to at least behave to the point where you don't wreck the place?" He questioned as both rivals looked at each other before finally looking away in annoyance.

"You know what? I can let it slide, just this once." Natsu put his hands in his pocket as Gray just shrugged his shoulders not really caring anymore about punching the pinkette's face in. He could always pick up where he left off.

"I don't really care anymore... What matters now is showing my skills." He closed his locker and walked past the two mages as he disappeared into the hall way. "Well, we might as well get going besides I bet you that everyone is already waiting." Elfman wondered as both of them left the room and made their way into hall way.

The walk only took about thirty seconds before they finally made it outside. Other students were already waiting as the last of the mages made their way to the center.

"Hm, I wonder what's taking so long..?" The mages wondered as they noticed the lack of instructors in the area.

For Natsu, he just layed down on the floor completely bored seeing that since the instructor wasn't exactly present. He couldn't do anything. Besides what could he possibly do to pass the time? its not like someone is just gonna challenge him to a fight or anything.

"Hey, watch out!" As if on queue, a blast of energy crashed to where Natsu was laying and covered that area in dust and dirt. The group were surprised seeing that their companion was seemingly targeted and attacked. After the dust settled, they looked upon the area to see an extremely pissed off pinkette. Emerging from the smoke, his eye glowed red in anger as the students began to shiver.

"Who blasted me!" He shouted angrily as he glared at them. They were extremely scared because out of anyone they could have hit it had to be the "Salamander." and two they know how he could be when he gets into his mood. Before he could try to roast them, one of the scared students came up.

"Were extremely sorry! We didn't mean to hit you with that!" A female student bowed her head.

"Yeah what she said! We didn't mean to attack you!" A male followed up.

As much as Natsu wanted to turn them into a crisp, he looked and saw the expressions of the group. Wendy, Lisanna, Levy, Elfman, Jet and Droy had expressions that meant "Forgive them." Meanwhile Gray just looked away uncaring of the situation transpiring. Seeing his friends looks, Natsu just sighed before looking at the two people.

"It's not worth it..." He spoke as the two just paused.

"What?" Both of them questioned as Natsu looked them before turning around. "Honestly I'm so angry right now at the attack but since you guys didn't mean to hit me... then your good." The two other mages were completely dumbfounded at the situation they were put in.

They were certain that Natsu wanted to blast them away but judging from his expression he had a reason to hold back. They didn't know the reason nor did they care. All that mattered was getting away and not doing that again.

The two mages then quickly went off back to their group as Natsu turned around and faced them. The others had looks of relief seeing that their friend was at least able to control his temper.

...

"Well now that that's over how about we just sit back down and just talk for the time being?" Lisanna suggested as everyone else said nothing but slowly nodded their heads in agreement. With that settled it seemed like the previous incident never happened. While the group were busy talking about things, a certain topic was brought up.

"So... does anyone have any plans for the festival?" Lisanna asked as the others just looked at each other before looking back at her.

"I'm planning on going to bazaar to check out some rare books." Levy spoke. Levy's ever growing hunger for knowledge never ceased to amaze them.

"I'm planning on joining a contest for a magic show." Gray spoke.

"I don't have any plans at the moment." Natsu said as Wendy looked at him, surprised. She would have thought that he had plans. but judging from his expression she could tell he was serious.

"Well we can't have that, now can we Natsu?" Lisanna spoke as an idea came into her mind. She look over to Wendy and asked her.

"Um Wendy, I have to ask... Are you going to be busy during the festival by any chance?" Lisanna had to ask seeing that Natsu didn't really have thing to do she figured that she should at least check Wendy. Wendy simply shook her head as Lisanna then thought of something.

"I know! How about we go to the festival as a group, that way no one feels left out." This idea would work out for the best. Besides if there's anything Lisanna hates more, It's her friends being left out of fun events.

Wendy was kind of shocked at the idea. Even though going to events were not really her thing, with events always being crowded and such. It would be better for them to go as a group that way everyone gets to at least enjoy themselves. Before anybody could say anything a loud voice rang out through the place.

"Alright everyone, It's time to begin class." A man spoke as he stepped forward with a clipboard in hand. "But before we get started with class I'm bringing some assistants. You may introduce yourselves now." He motioned his hand as two mages walked out in front of the entire class. The blood drained from their face at the familiar mages that stood before them. Out of all people to show up it had to be those two.

The first mage to show up was a girl with scarlet hair draped below her shoulders, a skin tight outfit the revealed her curves, and what appeared to be a sword in her arms. This person was one of the most feared mages to ever attend the academy. Erza Scarlet the powerful Titania.

And the second person was a girl with beautiful white hair that most people could only describe as snow. She appeared to be wearing a skin tight outfit like Erza but the difference was that she resembled a delinquent. Mirajane Strauss the Demon.

Just these two people alone made the student body tremble in fear. And it made perfect sense since anybody who would dare try to rebel or appose them in anyway would suffer a terrible fate. Well, those are merely just rumors. But there was no denying that with the return of the twin empresses things were going to change.

Natsu didn't really take the two coming back to the academy well. Well mainly due to Erza and Mirajane punishing him every time he did something stupid or reckless.

Just what did he do to get on their bad side?

No one knows...

"This is bad. Erza and Mira are back." Gray spoke as sweat began to drip from his face.

"Ugh, I hope that they wont force us to do any extreme stuff." Jet spoke shakily.

"We can only hope..." Cana spoke silently as Erza and Mirajane looked over to their little group. Before anything else, the instructor called both mages.

Afterwards he looked over to both Elfman and Natsu before calling them out.

"Dragneel and Strauss, come forward!" He said pointing towards the two. Natsu and Elfman then began walking as they both were a few feet away from each other. "I wonder what's going on?" The taller mage spoke as the pinkette could only wonder.

"Now just to make this very clear, before we start class I want you two mages to compete in a new challenge we have created." This intrigued both mages as question marks appeared on their heads.

"This challenge will test the aptitude of the students. So that's why we want you two to test it." The instructor explained as Natsu then smirked.

"Really, if that was all then bring it on." He said as his blood pumped in excitement. Elfman as well braced himself seeing that two obelisk had appeared on their opposite sides. One of said obelisks glowed red signifying the magic reading of Natsu's magic. while the other merely glowed brown signifying Elfman's magic reading.

"Now let me explain how this challenge will work." Natsu and Elfman both looked intently as the instructor began to clear his throat.

"The rules are really simple. All you must do is score points by hitting this little orb into the obelisk. Also I must mention that there is a time limit of five minutes for this challenge. But as a little handicap you will be allowed to use your magic to disrupt your opponents in any way, shape, or form." This made it easier for the two since they still haven't really settled on who has more wins.

"Now without further ado, let the challenge begin." The little orb then appeared in the center as both mages then ran to obtain it. Elfman just waited patiently as Natsu then ran to the brown obelisk and tried to throw the orb in before Elfman deflected it with his arm.

Natsu noticed the outline as he saw that Elfman arm was covered in what appeared to be orange fur and saw that his hand was replaced with sharp claws.

 **"Beast Soul: Were Tiger!"** Elfman spoke as he then grabbed the next orb and made his way trying to out maneuver all of Natsu's incoming attacks. He quickly sidestepped out of the way in time as Natsu unleashed his signature roar which if he had been a second slower would have burned him to a crisp.

"Tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue in irritation but quickly met up with Elfman as he then kicked the orb out of his hands and them made a dash for it. The other students could only watch as the two continued to battle it out while throwing their strongest attack and maneuvers to keep each other from making ends meet.

Both mages began to pant seeing that neither were budging an inch. Lisanna could tell that her brother and Natsu were having what they call their 'Past time' in which both of them would basically be doing their hardest to push each other past the limit line.

"Man those two aren't even giving the other an inch..." One male student spoke as another person spoke in response.

"Yeah no kidding, but if I had to vote on who would win then I would have to say Natsu has it." This time a girl spoke as the group were kind of having mixed feelings. Well not everyone. Gray honestly couldn't give a shit about Natsu but with Elfman he rooted for him instead.

Of course Wendy and Lisanna cheered for the pinkette and the rest was up to debate.

...

...

The challenge lasted five minutes as Natsu stood somewhat tired. Even though the challenge was short, he felt that he was out of breath. It seemed like that challenge was an equivalent to the testing chamber they had installed in the old building.

Wendy went over to his side as she began to restore his strength while Lisanna was wiping off the dust from Elfman's face. This took about a few minutes until he flexed his arm feeling fully energized.

"Thanks Wendy, I really appreciate your help." Natsu thanked her as she turned away before replying back.

"N-no problem..." She shyly replied back. This confused him but before he could ask the instructors voice boomed out.

"Okay now before you brats leave today I'm going to have two of you fight these two mages in a tag match." The instructor explained as he looked over to the group and pointed his finger to Natsu as the pinkette looked up from his conversation with Elfman and stood up in anticipation.

"Dragneel, your up. Get to the center." The teacher spoke as Natsu made his way to the center field. The teacher then looked over to the blonde who was looking at the red head and pointed to her.

"Blondy, what is your name?" He asked as Lucy got up and tensed up.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She spoke out loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Okay then miss Heartfilia, go to the center field where Dragneel is and wait for further instruction."

Lucy made her way to the center field as Natsu was busy stretching his body. He then looked over to her before looking at the white haired girl who on the other hand was cracking her fist and licked her lips at the blonde, having a potential new punching bag to use.

"Without any interruptions, let this match between teachers and students begin."

* * *

 **A/N and that's about it for this chapter. I got my drive again to start writing again after having so many ideas to potentially use. Also to let you all know that most of the reason why I'm writing the setting like this is because of one thing... and that is most of stories on here are exactly the same as the anime but with different plots and stuff that people already used.**

 **That's why this story will be different altogether in terms of setting and personality.**

 **Some characters will be changed according to match the bios that I have written on my profile page. I will also be making corrections on certain bios to make them somewhat more intriguing.**

 **If you have any OCs that you want introduced in the story then please let me know by PM.**

 **But enough of me chatting. It's time move onwards with this tale.**

 **Like? Favourite? Leave a review? And I'll see you all next time.**

 **Next time on Fairy Tail: Draconic Legacy, Teacher vs Student.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys Blazing here with another chapter. Natsu and Lucy are gonna have to face both Erza and Mirajane. This will be something to look forward to. Also I will make some of the arcs that were in the canon slightly different.**

 **Just to inform you guys, many of these arcs that I write will focus on the development of certain characters.**

 **Well enough of that so for now just enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's content. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **-Teacher vs Student-**

 **-Fairy Tail Academy-**

"The battle between teacher and student will now commence." Students from within the class just waited as the atmosphere was tense. Natsu just had his guard up seeing that he was facing a rather familiar red-head and white-haired demon. Erza just looked at him with a grin which sent shiver down his spine.

Mirajane could only look at him before letting her demon persona out. This of course, reminded people of the two mages who were renowned as the top students and the most frightening of them.

The Titania, Queen Of The Fairies. Her alias in Fairy Tail that's well known in Fiore and her academy name which strikes fear in the hearts of the students, the Scarlett Empress.

And the Demon of Fairy Tail or her other frightening alias, The White Empress.

Both females were considered so powerful and deadly that anyone who tried to go against them or defied them were in a world of pain or even worse.

Natsu wasn't discouraged whatsoever. In fact, he was ready to finally beat Erza and prove himself to be the stronger mage. Mirajane simply eyed Lucy who appeared rather displeased at fighting in a crowded area.

Of course, Lucy in her mind she could tell by Natsu's reaction and from her info on the two mages that they weren't push overs either. It didn't matter to her though because she was ready to show what she was capable of.

With both sides ready, the match was on. Natsu was the first one to charge as he lit himself up in flames. Erza charged him head on as she then requiped her Flame Empress sword and clashed. Mirajane just watched as Lucy grabbed her Celestial Spirit Key and began to chant.

 **"Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!"** A yellow magic circle appeared next to her as a figure appeared from it. The figure looked like a humanoid but with some animal like characteristics. The spirit's appearance consisted of a white undershirt, a fancy black suit and a pair of black shoes. The spirit had orange hair with glasses.

This spirit looked more like a rich owner than an actual celestial spirit.

He looked over to his master in a professional yet flirty manner. "My, my, Is there anyway I can be of service to you today Princess~?" Lucy looked over to him as she began to explain her situation. After a few moments, Loke understood.

Lucy then began to be engulfed in light as her appearance changed. **"Star Dress!"** The light surrounding her vanished as her new form was revealed. This time her appearance looked different seeing as her outfit was replaced with a fancy black dress.

Mirajane just raised an eyebrow in surprise at the transformation. She, of course that that spell wasn't just for show. In any case, she kept her guard up in case she hid any other tricks.

"I might as well get started now..." Mirajane challenged as she began to activate her magic. Dark energy swirled around her as her appearance began to change. Seconds later the energy dissipated revealing her new form. She had horns grown in her forehead, her entire body was covered in flame-like tattoos, a reptilian tail appeared below her back.

Lucy looked at Mirajane with a narrow expression. Sweat dripped from her face as she felt the amazing magic power emanating from the white haired girl.

 **"Satan Soul: She-Devil."** Mirajane spoke as Lucy tensed up in anticipation. "That's what my magic is in case you were wondering.

"It looks similar to my Star Dress but let me guess... your magic... does it have anything to do with taking over demons?" Mirajane merely smiled before letting out a small chuckle.

"Bingo! Yes, you are correct. My magic focuses on taking over demons and absorbing their strength." Eyeing the blonde closely she paused then continued.

"Your someone who I think can give me a good fight. Now come on, show me what your made of!" Mirajane braced herself as Lucy flashed stepped. Locking her leg, she swung it with full force as Mirajane could only block the attack and was pushed back significantly.

"!"

Mirajane couldn't believe it. That attack was unlike anything else she had felt in awhile. The last time she had felt such an attack was when she fought Erza and Laxus.

 _"I didn't expect her to be able to push me back with just a mere kick. I should watch her movements carefully."_ The white haired girl spoke as Lucy then prepared her stance.

"Here I come. I'm not holding back." Mirajane charged meeting her head on, both females clenching their fist trying to overcome the other. "Your even stronger then I imagined. Jeez and I thought that red-head Erza was the only other strong one. I guess I was wrong."

"You aren't too bad yourself. I've never seen anyone who can match me in terms of physical strength before." Mirajane and Lucy merely smirked at each other while trying gain some ground. It seemed that the two have now started a new rivalry although the difference in strength is hard to determine.

 **"Regulus Impact!"** Lucy hand glowed in bright light as she locked her fist. Then swung it as Mirajane caught the attack. The force applied to the attack managed to graze her just slightly. Mirajane then leaped out of the way avoiding a light empowered kick from the blonde girl's spirit.

While the two girls were fighting, it peaked the interest of the rest of the students. "Wow... this is the first time I've seen anyone match Mirajane." Levy couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde. Cana felt a similar feeling as she was left in awe.

"I'm surprised that she can take on someone like Mira-nee without fear." Lisanna spoke while eyeing her sister. Elfman couldn't keep his eyes from the match as he studied the movement's of the blonde.

Meanwhile Erza and Natsu were going all out trying to overwhelm the other as the pinkette let out a blast of fire from his mouth. Erza dodged the pinkette's attack as he prepared another spell in conjunction. A red magic circle appeared on his hand.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Shouting his spell briefly, Natsu slammed his fist into Erza's sword pushing her back and proceeded by using a joint spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Raging Strike!"** He then slammed his flame empowered fist into the ground creating a minor tremor due to amount of force put into the fist. Erza's feet were wobbling due to the minor quack and leaped into the air preparing for her next move. Natsu not wanting Erza to get the upper hand then began to dash towards her, with another spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** Wrapping his leg in flames, he quickly tried striking her to get some damage in.

Erza dodged the pinkette's attack and sidestepped quickly then with one swift motion, she swung her blade. Without much time to dodge, Natsu simply anticipated the attack and caught the sword if just barely. Erza was surprised at the pinkette's sudden action to catch her weapon.

"Hoh, now this is a first. I've never expected you to try and stop my strike..." Erza remarked with slight praise as Natsu held it in place.

"Well you said so yourself a while back. There is a first to everything or so you said."

"Don't count yourself out of the woods yet besides... I still haven't gone all out yet." Erza confidently spoke as Natsu was being pushed back. "I see... Well then take this!" He opened his mouth as flames began to build up. Erza seeing this tried to break away but was being held in place by Natsu.

Due to the range it would take to get away Erza knew her only options were either block the attack or try to divert the attack. After a few seconds, Natsu released his attack.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The breath attack made contact as Erza could widen her eyes before being engulfed in the flames.

 ***Boom***

A large explosion was seen as smoke covered the battlefield. The smoke was so dense that no one could see anything. After a few seconds the smoke had begun to clear. Everyone focused on the two figures that were barely visible, Natsu and Erza stood apart from each other with the red-head holding a shield in her left arm. Natsu on the other hand had several scratches and some dirt on his body.

"My, Natsu that was a bit excessive don't you think?" Erza questioned him as Natsu could only smack his fist into his palm.

"Tch! I thought I had you this time." He clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Well then Natsu is there anything else you want to try before I beat you?" She smirked slightly as her aura began to emit from her body. Natsu tensed up seeing that the scarlet knight was finally done playing around.

"Oh man and I thought he actually had this time. Man, what a bummer." Elfman spoke with the group watching in anticipation. "Flame-brain is as good as dead. Erza going to give him the lesson of his life." Gray muttered as he hid a chuckle. Some of the others like Lisanna and Wendy or even Cana still thought that he had a chance to turn it around.

"Now get ready!" Erza shouted briefly before she charged at him in high speed. She threw her sword at him but he managed to narrowly dodge the sword but then-

 ***Pow***

Natsu suddenly felt weak and couldn't move. He looked down and saw Erza with her fist imbedded deep in his stomach. He then tried looking at her while jerking his head upwards trying to remain conscious. She then whispered something in his ear as he began to pass out.

"That was a good match, now go to sleep." She spoke softly as Natsu slowly fell forward hitting the ground face first with a dud. The other students could only look at him in awe before sighing in the process.

Of course this match was one-sided. Natsu never stood a chance against the red-head. After all, she is an S-Class mage and mages of those calibre tend to be tenacious.

At the same time Lucy fell forward with both hands restrained by Mirajane who was busy smirking, feeling satisfied after downing the blonde celestial spirit mage. Both teacher assistants looked over to the instructor who then moved into the destroyed battlefield.

"This match concludes with Ms. Scarlet and Ms. Strauss's victory." The students however merely clapped and begun to cheer well mainly to the blonde celestial spirit mage who was busy getting up.

"Damn it. I lost..." Lucy whispered to herself as she clenched her fist in frustration at being defeated. Other students merely gathered around her applauding her for such an interesting and joyful spar.

"Well, that was fun. You caught me off guard there for a bit. I can't remember the last time I fought like that." Mirajane remarked as she held her hand up to look Lucy who was a bit hesitant, but nonetheless took her hand in good sportsmanship.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy Lucy. I can't wait for us to be friends." Mirajane smiled as Lucy could look away being slightly embarrassed but happy. The others came forward with looks of awe and bewilderment. The first to speak was Cana.

"Man, you had me on the edge of my seat with that fight. I can't believe that you actually stood toe to toe with Mira."

"It is. There's no doubt about it... You made Mirajane take you seriously and that's an accomplishment in its own." Gray remarked before looking at the pinkette's unmoving body. He made a small chuckle before looking at the two formal students.

"Um, Erza-san shouldn't we get Natsu-san to the nurses office?"

"Go ahead and take him there. Since classes are barely starting, I'll let them know that you'll be a little late."

"Thank you Erza-san. Well then I'll be back." Wendy grabbed Natsu's unconscious body and leaned him over her shoulder and left. Lisanna wanted to go as well to make sure that Natsu would be alright but was stopped as Elfman put his hand on her shoulder and merely shook his head.

"Sis, just leave him to Wendy. For now we should get ready for class." Lisanna wanted to object and follow the bluenette but then just decided to listen to him and leave it to Wendy even though a small part of her wanted to go.

"Okay then lets go." She followed as the group went to their respective lockers and grabbed their things. Then, they left the building.

...

Meanwhile at the nurses office, Wendy was seen sitting down next to the bed which was currently being occupied by the recovering pinkette who was being treated for his recent injuries.

The pink haired elderly woman just mixed in different herbs and applied them to the pinkette. While this was something Wendy was used to seeing, she couldn't help but always worry especially knowing that since this was Natsu that Porlyusica was healing, even though his injuries are light to an extent she can't help but think about what would happen if he were to be in an actual fight. He would be in an even worse state then he is right now.

"Are you worried about him?"

"Eh?" Wendy suddenly perked up and turned to the woman. Porlyusica then walked over to the bed in which Natsu was laying in.

"If your worried about him then just leave him to me. I'll help him recover."

"Besides you have a class don't you? For now, just return to your studies and if he wakes up I'll let him know where you are." She reassured the bluenette as Wendy then got up before heading to the door. "I'll be back as soon if possible."

Porlyusica could only faintly smile before turning around and applying more medicine to his wounds.

"This boy... He sure loves to cause me trouble."

...

...

While classes were short, everyone was eager to get ready. After all, with the Grand Magic Festival coming up most people wanted to enjoy it while others wanted to compete in the main event. The Grand Magic Tournament was something only powerful and experienced Mages could participate in.

With that in mind, let's say these next few weeks would be hectic.

"Okay now that the matter is settled... for the next few weeks, you will all be given the choice of whether to participate or not. And those that do will be given two choices but instead of simply telling you all... the school has decided to post the information on the bulletin board outside the hall. and for those who have no interest in partaking in the tournament, you will still be allowed to watch the other schools in action." She looked over to the clock and noticed the class was almost over.

With this thought in her mind she looked over to the class before announcing one last thing.

"Oh yes now before I forget... for the remainder of these next few weeks, you all will simply hand the assignments into the Fairy Tail guild in which they will give us the information on every job that you've done in order to show us how much you've progressed."

"And with that announcement, Class is dismissed." The teacher left the room as other students began to talk amongst themselves. Wendy and the remainder of their group were no exception as they talked about their plans about the upcoming festival. Though they were excited it seemed like those who want to compete in the tournament had a lot of work to do if they want to have a spot in the competition.

Gray, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Natsu and many others wanted to have a spot so that meant it will be entirely up to them whether they enter or not. with that in mind they continued on as suddenly the door opened revealing Natsu Dragneel as he looked over to his desk and noticed the group chatting away.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" He spoke as Cana then called out to him. Wendy just turned around and saw the pinkette he looked completely fine seeing that he had regained consciences.

"Hey Natsu, you didn't really miss anything. In fact, all that really happened was that we got some announcements about the next few weeks. We can talk all about the details later for now let's just leave and get to Fairy Tail so we can start with some jobs." Jet suggested as Natsu walked over to his desk and grabbed his bag that had apparently been left there.

"I left your bag there." Elfman spoke as Natsu just looked over to him and thanked him for the kind gesture. Natsu and Elfman were considered the best of friends even among the members of Fairy Tail.

In a way, you could say that they are blood brothers.

Afterwards the group just decided to head out as they left the school grounds. While walking near the fence, Natsu suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head on ahead to see what kind of missions we can get." He said before sprinting ahead while the others ran after him.

 **-Fairy Tail-**

The walk to Fairy Tail was only five minutes as the doors opened revealing a bunch of people sitting on the benches, near the bar, and others throwing down in the center. Natsu didn't waste any time as he quickly made his way to the bulletin board checking all the potential jobs layed in front of him.

"Hm... what to pick?" Natsu put his hand under his chin as he scanned every possible job hoping to find something more meant for the group. But before he could do anything else a voice called out to him.

"Having trouble, Natsu?" a strong stoic voice prompted him to turn around as he saw Erza wearing her usual armor. Of course seeing her meant that she left the academy grounds early which to him at this point wouldn't be surprising since he knew how much the school schedule has changed.

But for him at least he can stay at the guild for a couple of days to get some jewels in that way he can enjoy the festival alongside his friends. Right on cue the doors open again as Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and the rest of the group show up with the girls going over to a nearby table and sitting down while Gray and the rest of the boys just went over to the bar for a little drink.

"Hey guys, I found a job that we can do." He walked over to the table and layed the request down for the girls to see. The request itself was pretty simple. All they had to do was to go to a nearby village and clear the place from bandits that are raiding the area. What made the job more desirable was the amount that was promised.

1,000,000 jewels.

Well, that's rather strange. An A class quest with 1,000,000 jewels. That's something many mages don't see everyday. But they don't really care. All that matters is that if they complete this job, they could get a massive amount of money from it. When Erza saw this request she questioned it, wanting to verify if the job was legit or not.

 _"Hm, for an A class job to offer 1,000,000 jewels... That's rather strange. I'd better stick with them just to make sure they don't get into any trouble."_ She thought to herself as she looked at the group who were ready to go.

"Alright then, let's go guys." Natsu cheered as the others just went to Mirajane before handing her the request. As Mirajane approved the request, the group gathered their things and started heading out.

"We'll be back in a soon guys." Natsu spoke as they left the guild hall. Makarov just stared at the fleeting group as a single thought entered his mind.

 _"It looks like things are going to get interesting..."_

* * *

 **A/N and done. I'm really sorry about not updating in such a long time. Real life matters and other stuff suck ass. But on the bright side i managed to get some time from being burnt out and I'm racing to bring back my updates. So rest assured and i will be back with those juicy stories.**

 **Also How are you guys liking My Hero season 3 so far? It's getting interesting right now.**

 **Like, Favorite, Review, Follow? If you want and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Next time on Draconic Legacy: Fairy Tail Academy's First Job**


End file.
